


On My Own

by jajajajawa



Series: winner衍生 [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, 宋旻浩X李柱亨, 機智牢房生活混合
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajajajawa/pseuds/jajajajawa
Summary: ※製作人宋旻浩X冉阿讓李柱亨(機智牢房生活) / 歌手練習生姜昇潤※虛擬年齡，替身改造三俗梗





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
宋旻浩坐在美髮椅上忙著回復工作上的簡訊，陪同現在正坐旁邊一直嘰嘰哼哼怪叫的傢伙。  
  
「啊.....啊......啊西....」兩個設計師助理圍繞在他身邊不停地補上退色膏，強烈的藥水味聞著都忍不住皺鼻，但他卻只能緊緊握著拳頭忍耐，整個手掌都握到泛紅。  
  
「唉，你別再叫了，有這麼痛嗎？」宋旻浩終於還是從手機上抬起頭，看著鏡子裡被整得夠嗆的傢伙。  
  
「你試試唄！啊......輕點.....」  
  
宋旻浩盯著他，真心覺得這個孩子現在實在不太好看，整個頭髮塗滿退色膏的樣子讓額頭看起來更加寬敞，更不用說臉皺的像被電擊一樣，一雙丹鳳眼吊的更厲害，倒是一激動就飆釜山腔的習慣應該提醒他改掉，畢竟在有外人的場合，他就是公司力捧的新人姜昇潤，形象管理必須嚴格。  
  
「我以前什麼髮色沒染過？忍一忍就過了。」宋旻浩給他個白眼，但看他好樣真的很痛苦的樣子也就沒再唸了。  
  
坐了五個小時之後，一頭亮眼的白金髮色終於完成了，宋旻浩從便利店買來飲料跟咖啡，把塑膠袋裡的乳酸飲料遞給他。  
  
「我想喝可樂。」金髮少年嘟著厚唇拒絕，眼神裡好像在說自己才不會喝這種小鬼的飲料。  
  
「啊.....好吧，我再去買。」宋旻浩尷尬地收回手，眼神有些落寞。  
  
他又忘了，這個人不是真的姜昇潤。  
  
姜昇潤以前最喜歡就是乳酸飲料，任何時候只要拿出這個他都會很開心地奔過來，好像怕誰會跟他搶似的，以前兩個人泡在錄音室熬夜的時候，都會替他買幾罐回來放著，誰會想的到這個皮膚奶白整天抱著乳酸飲料的孩子，能唱出這麼嘹亮滄桑的歌聲....  
  
「不用了，我不想再繼續坐在這裡。」額頭上掛著沒全乾的金髮等待設計師最後修整，他卻已經坐不住晃著細腿埋怨。  
  
「快好了，再等一下吧。」回憶中斷，宋旻浩語氣變得有些冷淡。  
  
原本公司打算指派經紀人的，但意外發生之後公司縮編，只好由製作人宋旻浩親自兼著經紀人的工作，宋旻浩本身是知名度頗高的音樂人，最近幾年因為跟合夥人自組公司的關係，漸漸退到幕後培養新人，或者接一些廣告配樂的工作，姜昇潤是第一個他從頭開始參與的藝人。  
  
感到特別辛苦的時候，宋旻浩都不禁感嘆，果然出來混都是要還的啊，以前只單純當藝人的時候還沒有感覺，現在才體會到經紀人的辛苦，遇到以前接觸過的相關人員，對方都難免會嚇一跳，甚至有人說第一次看到經紀人比藝人大牌的，但宋旻浩並不覺得這有什麼，各司其職罷了。  
  
面對輿論宋旻浩在很小的時候就歷練過了，還曾經因為被批評太胖乾脆一口氣減肥十幾公斤都有過，狂瘦之後又被猜測說罹患憂鬱症，之後宋旻浩還真的得了憂鬱症。  
  
「阿讓，安全帶要繫上。」宋旻浩看著李柱亨上車之後叮囑，他似乎還不習慣新髮色，一上車就顧著照鏡子，白金色的頭髮讓原本就偏淺的膚色更是白的發亮，顯得一雙厚唇更加明艷，雖然不滿，倒還是乖乖的先繫好安全帶再繼續照。  
  
宋旻浩總是叫他阿讓，因為李柱亨跟悲慘世界的主角冉阿讓一樣，曾經因為偷麵包被逮捕過，沒人保釋的情況下在監獄裡面待了好幾天，從此多了這個綽號，宋旻浩覺得很適合他，一方面他也沒辦法看著這張臉叫另外一個名字。  
  
「早知道會這麼痛的話，打死俺都不會漂頭髮，頭皮簡直不活哩....」李柱亨還不停地埋怨，語速越快就腔調越重，宋旻浩暗自慶幸這孩子起碼歌聲是不錯的，不然光憑長相氣質還是跟姜昇潤差了十萬八千里。  
  
不但有偷竊的前科，還特別油條，所以造型組才建議他乾脆換個強烈的髮色，轉移大家的注意力。  
  
李柱亨是姜昇潤從未謀面的雙胞胎兄弟，出生沒多久因為父母離異分開生活，姜昇潤跟著媽媽，李柱亨跟著爸爸，極為相似的外貌讓宋旻浩找上他的時候差點流淚。  
  
明天就要拍攝專輯封面，今天才把造型完全搞定，宋旻浩沒忘記替姜昇潤更新官方帳號，但不擅言詞的他頂多是貼貼照片就算完事了，李柱亨幾次說他也可以幫忙更新，但宋旻浩想到要給他密碼覺得還是算了。  
  
「今天直接回去休息吧，明天凌晨就要起來拍照，要早點睡，而且你的臉很容易水腫，就算討厭也得把黑咖啡喝完才能出門....」宋旻浩一邊開車一邊碎唸著，剛剛也說了明明是不擅言詞的人，一遇上跟姜昇潤有關的事情，馬上變成了老媽子。  
  
但李柱亨只是煩躁地看向車窗外，一聽到黑咖啡就皺起臉，「噁......」  
  
「等一下我還要去別的地方。」從上週開始，為了方便跑行程住在一起的兩個人，即使不願意也不得不讓對方知道自己的行蹤，宋旻浩盡量輕描淡寫。  
  
「你要去看哥哥？」  
  
宋旻浩搖搖頭否認。  
  
  
  
  
宋旻浩先去了一個從剛出道就認識的節目製作人的生日聚會，飯局上以開車為理由拒絕了酒精，其實他自從那個意外之後就再沒碰過酒了，即使遇到推不掉的場合也頂多淺嚐，他不會再讓自己喝醉。  
  
離開飯局之後已經是深夜，路上的行人跟車輛都比來之前稀少了許多，店家的鐵捲門像是街道疲倦闔上的眼皮，只有路燈一盞盞延伸宋旻浩還沒打算回家的道路。  
  
宋旻浩的車最後停在一棟建築物前面，他猶豫了一下還是將車熄火，踏進這棟掛著長照診所的招牌大樓裡。  
  
值班的護士看到宋旻浩熟悉的打聲招呼， 他簡單回應之後往走廊最末端的病房走去。  
  
關著燈的病房裡佈置的很溫馨，角落還有宋旻浩隨時可以來過夜的小床沙發，他脫下外套放在上面，然後盡可能不發出腳步聲靠近正中央的病床，雖然他不確定自己到底在擔心會吵醒誰，明明眼前這個已經沈睡了接近兩年的人，還沒有任何打算醒來的跡象。  
  
姜昇潤端正地躺在病床上，白皙的臉在窗外灑進的月光下看起來更加虛幻，有種無法被侵犯的聖潔，宋旻浩俯下身親吻著微涼的嘴唇，然後坐在床邊靜靜的看著他發呆，以前姜昇潤就很喜歡賴床，每天早上宋旻浩總要花不少時間拍醒他，好不容易滾下床又會因為找不到牙膏重新黏回床上，非得宋旻浩親手送上牙膏塞進他手裡才不得不去刷牙。  
  
當時像一團麻糬軟在枕頭上的臉尤其可愛，回想起來宋旻浩總忍不住微笑。  
  
現在可好了，不但不用起床就有人替他盥洗好，替他刮鬍子剪頭髮按摩肌肉，推他去頂樓花園曬太陽，日子簡直過得不要太爽。  
  
宋旻浩覺得有點累了，他脫下鞋子側躺在姜昇潤的身邊輕輕閉上眼睛，完全睡著之前想著該替他找個全職看護了，因為接下來會忙著陪阿讓宣傳打榜可能無法每天過來。  
  
  
  
睜開眼睛盯著天花板上的月光，猛然坐起身才意識到居然在宋旻浩的房間睡著了，李柱亨看了一眼床頭邊的電子鐘，已經越過午夜宋旻浩卻還沒回來，八成不會回來了吧？這麼想著重新往後倒回床上。  
  
一但醒來就不容易重新入睡，因為從小就過著飄盪不定的生活，導致他總要花很多時間確定不會再離開，才決定開始熟悉環境，對人也是如此，畢竟如果好不容易習慣了，卻又要分別，那還不如開始就不要有任何期待。  
  
李柱亨清楚自己是個垃圾，看到喜歡的東西總忍不住想得到，他有多擅長偷東西就有多擅長裝無辜，所以當他遇到宋旻浩的時候，發現一樣的招數在他身上沒用，乾脆直接放棄，結果反而因此跟對方相處愉快，他讓自己代替姜昇潤準備出道，詳細的情況他並不清楚，只知道姜昇潤把專輯都錄製完成了，卻意外發生車禍，花了將近半年的時間確定短時間內醒不來了，聯絡家屬的過程中才意外發現了李柱亨的存在。  
  
接下來就變成這樣了，李柱亨剛開始覺得很有趣，況且他們付給他一大筆簽約金，讓他可以不用在修車廠打工也能生活的不錯，但光是相同的外貌還不夠，宋旻浩花了一年的時間負責訓練他，所有人都只把他當成姜昇潤的替代品，唯獨宋旻浩會叫他阿讓，只說姜昇潤會是他的藝名，甚至讓他重新錄製了一遍專輯。  
  
他知道宋旻浩的做法承受了合夥人跟廠商還有股東的壓力，但李柱亨卻有些鬆了口氣，畢竟他雖然擅長偷竊，但偷走別人的身分還是第一次。  
  
最近出道日終於確定了，李柱亨卻沒什麼特別的感覺，只覺得日子越來越忙，然後宋旻浩越來越沉默。  
  
他們依舊會有對話，但卻僅止於工作上的事情，雖然現在甚至搬過來一起住了，宋旻浩卻總是有意無意地避開其他單獨相處的時間，李柱亨知道他肯定去看姜昇潤了，他甚至敢斷定宋旻浩對姜昇潤有罪惡感。  
  
李柱亨起身走到書桌前面，宋旻浩如果有空閒的時候喜歡畫畫或者做些手工跟裁縫，現在忙到頂多抓著平板電腦塗塗寫寫，李柱亨隨手翻起他桌上的速寫本，果不其然裡面有很多姜昇潤的身影，他視線停留在其中一張上面，然後撕下來小心翼翼地收到口袋裡。  
  
  
-tbc-

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

宋旻浩對李柱亨的癖好實在不敢恭維，可能前一秒還在說哪個工作人員的新手錶好看，幾分鐘之後就會不翼而飛，剛開始他還會被李柱亨無辜的表情唬住，曾經自責自己居然冤枉了一個改過自新的孩子，後來宋旻浩知道那都是假象。

最近李柱亨已經有漸漸改善了，因為身邊的人(或者就宋旻浩認識的)已經很少有遺失物品皮夾的情況，大概他也認知到情況的嚴重性，身為公眾人物一舉一動都會受到關注，無論他技巧再怎麼高超都有可能會出差錯，況且退一萬步來說，偷竊就是不對的，如果是心理疾病他會替他找好的心理醫生。

剛開始他們曾經為此大吵過一次，宋旻浩脱了他的衣服果然翻出了工作人員的皮夾，他氣得狠狠揍了李柱亨一拳，也不管會不會因此毀容，如果這大半年下來的努力因為他這不乾淨的嗜好毀於一旦，不如乾脆現在就放棄。

被宋旻浩失望的神色震攝，李柱亨假裝不在乎，但他卻再也沒做出會讓宋旻浩傷心的事情。

他們選擇了現場音樂表演節目作為首個出道活動，在此之前持續發布的新聞跟廣告都漸漸發酵，加上配唱OST的電視劇收視率不差，姜昇潤這個名號也因此上了熱搜，攻佔音樂榜首的怪物新人從此誕生。

連宋旻浩都意外的是沒想到李柱亨的台風很穩，就算是直播節目也能從容面對，所以即使演唱實力略遜姜昇潤一籌，依舊可以用個人魅力來補，如果不是為了履行合約，李柱亨不需要扮演成姜昇潤也綽綽有餘。

持續密集的活動讓宋旻浩跟李柱亨兩個人都有些吃不消，這天從偏遠的大學校慶表演結束回到住處已經接近凌晨，宋旻浩有兩天沒去探望姜昇潤了，他想把握時間先去看他一眼。

「一起去吧，送我回去還要繞過來的話太浪費時間了。」李柱亨在車上如此提議。

「可是你應該累了吧？」宋旻浩意外地轉頭看李柱亨一眼，還帶著彩妝的臉龐已經遮掩不了疲倦，卻從沒埋怨過一句，心裡突然感到有些抱歉。

「沒關係啦，我可以在車上睡啊，還是你擔心我把車偷走？」李柱亨自嘲著說，他笑起來跟姜昇潤驚人的相似，宋旻浩看著有些恍神。

「不.....我不會擔心這個，我相信你。」宋旻浩算是同意了李柱亨的提議，轉動方向盤往長照所的方向，對於李柱亨的自貶隱隱有些心疼，雖然理智上清楚這是他自作自受，可是一直到前幾陣子他才知道了李柱亨的成長過程，讓他無法輕易責備對方。

李柱亨跟著父親輾轉到不同的城市工作，後來因為實在不方便只好輪流在不同的親戚家裡寄養，雖然姜昇潤的成長過程也不容易，但起碼還沒有跟寄人籬下，宋旻浩剛開始覺得他們氣質完全不同，漸漸發現其實有著類似的眼神。

「昇潤哥....不會再醒來了嗎？」小心翼翼地觀察著宋旻浩的臉色，李柱亨第一次問起這件事情。

「不知道，醫生也沒說，你不想去看看他嗎？」

宋旻浩發現李柱亨從來沒有主動說要去探望姜昇潤，剛找到對方的時候曾經帶他去過一次，之後就再也沒有去過，或者應該說沒有跟宋旻浩一起去過，李柱亨沒有解釋過原因，宋旻浩也多少猜得出來，一出生就分開的兄弟再見面卻是這種場面，李柱亨一直過得辛苦，心裡多少怨懟過從沒聯絡過的家人，還以為對方在大城市生活得多好，現在這樣反而不知道該怎麼面對。

因為不是車多的時間，很快地就到達了目的地，李柱亨坐在車裡看著宋旻浩急切的背影，本想把椅背調低好躺著睡，卻無意間瞄到角落好像有什麼反光閃爍，本以為只是招牌霓虹的光線，但發現似乎不太像.....

 

宋旻浩回來的時候發現李柱亨居然不在車上，準備轉頭找人的時候才看見他不知道從哪裡跑出來跳上車。

「抱歉，突然想尿尿跑去找廁所。」李柱亨身上帶著冰涼的空氣，宋旻浩雖然覺得有些怪異卻沒多說什麼，而且即使已經回到開著暖氣的車上也沒脫掉羽絨外套。

「繫好安全帶吧。」宋旻浩已經像是習慣似的提醒他。

回到住處李柱亨拎著包包直接躲回房間，宋旻浩跟在後面總覺得他好像在掩飾什麼，尤其是平常總會把大外套掛在玄關旁邊的衣櫃，現在卻直接穿進屋裡，宋旻浩頂住他快要關上的房門，硬是把人拖出來。

「你忘記脫外套了，把外套給我吧我拿去掛上。」宋旻浩伸手就要拖他外套，李柱亨反應更快的拉住。

「不用了啦，現在地熱還不夠暖我先穿著....」

「你有這麼怕冷嗎？」宋旻浩一靠近就發現他肚子異常鼓起，更加確定他藏了什麼。

「....今天比較冷咩。」李柱亨裝模作樣地縮起肩膀，好像真的被凍著似的，雙手依舊緊緊抓著外套領。

「你知道你一說謊就會變成釜山腔嗎？」宋旻浩好整以暇的看著李柱亨，後者瞳孔地震，其實宋旻浩只是靈機一動亂掰的，沒想到對方還真的中招。

「俺哪有說謊？你才說謊，你全家都說謊！」

趁李柱亨回嘴鬆懈的瞬間，宋旻浩拉開他的外套，一個重物墜地的聲音把兩個人都嚇一跳。

地上躺著一台看起來價值不菲的單眼相機，上面還裝著大砲鏡頭，宋旻浩抬頭跟李柱亨四目交接，兩秒之後宋旻浩冷著臉揪住對方的領子。

「這哪來的？」

「偷來的....」李柱亨話還沒說完，就被宋旻浩壓在牆上。

「你怎麼可以？虧我還以為你已經變好了...」宋旻浩沒節制力氣按到李柱亨連句話都說不出來，「....跟昇潤比起來你果然只是個替代品。」

李柱亨本來還在掙扎，聽到宋旻浩的話突然頓住，眼神從難以置信到變成失落，「是啊，跟你的寶貝昇潤比起來，我能替代他是高攀了。」

「阿讓....」

李柱亨奮力推開宋旻浩，他知道自己應該解釋，但是他發現宋旻浩就已經預設他會惹麻煩了，如果換作以前，李柱亨只要裝裝委屈就可以混過去，現在真的感覺委屈了，卻反而假裝不在乎。

「抱歉啊，我不小心又手癢了，你要報案也可以，但是相機還回去之前記得刪掉照片，因為裡面估計拍了不少姜昇潤....」

宋旻浩一臉反應不過來，李柱亨只好附註，「真的姜昇潤。」

 

回過神來李柱亨已經沿著漢江走了不少距離，他心情不好的時候都會這樣，隨便找個地方散步，不管多晚反正只要腿能走的地方，他就會走到走不動為止，因為他暫時不想看到任何人，起碼不要認識的人，尤其是那個姓宋的傢伙。

發現有人在偷拍宋旻浩的時候，他只是想偷拿記憶卡而已，豈料現在的新型相機他根本搞不懂記憶卡插在哪裡，宋旻浩又意外地回來的很快，一陣慌亂之間他直接偷走了整台相機，還好他還算寶刀未老，在對方發現之前就跳上車。

其實他沒想太多就出手了，也沒料到宋旻浩會是這種反應，但最令他傷心的還是他以為宋旻浩跟別人不一樣，把他看成獨立的人，不只是把他當成暫時頂替的東西。

 

李柱亨隨便找張長椅坐下，仰望著找不到月亮的夜空，他不知道自己到底在期待什麼。

 

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

※慎：野外肉

 

 

遠遠跟在李柱亨身後走著，其實他已經很累了，但是年輕許多的人似乎還不知疲倦，基於對自己衝動說的話感到抱歉，所以他沒拉住李柱亨的腳步，但又擔心他的安危，只好默默跟著，漢江邊的路燈昏暗，有幾次李柱亨好像要隱沒在黑暗裡。

回過神來宋旻浩才發現第一次這麼久沒掛念著姜昇潤，雖然兩個小時前才給了對方一個晚安吻，但意外發生之後宋旻浩無時不刻總想起姜昇潤，即使在工作的時候，也會在腦海裡閃過某些共同的回憶，面對李柱亨的時候更甚，會把很多姜昇潤的習慣套用在對方身上。

宋旻浩覺得自己很矯情，他假裝自己沒有移情作用，可是當李柱亨出現跟姜昇潤完全不同的行為，又會感到失望，或許當初就不應該答應去找李柱亨的，如果不是因為公司的營運狀況無法負擔大筆的違約金，也不會出此下策，所以他所能做的補償就是讓李柱亨不只是假扮另外一個人，而是真的擁有自己的單曲。

雖然短短一年多的時間訓練讓他真的有點明星的樣子，唯一的問題是他本人缺乏野心，做起事情也太過隨心所欲，即使公司另外安排經紀人，宋旻浩肯定也會因為無法放心而緊盯著，所以乾脆由他來兼任更簡單一些，也少了一個人知道姜昇潤的現況。

撇開這些不談，宋旻浩對於李柱亨為了自己偷相機的心情有些複雜。

宋旻浩雖然只比李柱亨年長幾歲，但畢竟出道的早，經歷了很多一般人要花更長時間才能得到的名利，靈魂早就無比滄桑，他能輕易看出李柱亨眼神裡的愛慕，相較之下不公平的是，當初姜昇潤對自己也有這樣的眼神的時候，他心中充滿了狂喜與激動，可是現在換做了李柱亨，他卻只覺得有些麻煩。

所以選擇假裝看不出來，同時利用著對方戀慕，必要的時候他甚至可以刻意做出一些超過友誼的舉動，這些對宋旻浩來說都不算陌生。

雖然對李柱亨有些抱歉，可是為了姜昇潤他不認為這有什麼大不了，反正對彼此都無害不是嗎？宋旻浩如此自我辯解。

李柱亨看來終於走累了，他在長椅上坐下來仰望著天空，宋旻浩也在不遠處坐下。

以前也曾經陪姜昇潤在深夜裡散步，沒有對話的時候他會哼唱著一些喜歡的歌，或者是宋旻浩開玩笑的要他寫首胖了十公斤的歌，他也能即興來一段，然後宋旻浩跟著和音，現在才發現，對當時的幸福一無所知的自己其實很奢侈。

姜昇潤是一個工作人員在路邊發現的，他小小年紀抱著吉他站在街頭演唱，工作人員用手機錄了一段給他，宋旻浩馬上被他的歌聲吸引，親自去他慣常表演的地方聆聽，本人看起來比影片上更小一點，對於剛經歷變聲期的孩子，能擁有這種音質可以算是天賦了，宋旻浩剛開始自組公司還沒有打算簽其他人，是姜昇潤的出現讓他有這種靈感。

上前遞名片的時候才開始擔心自己看起來會不會太像壞人，好在姜昇潤似乎沒有太強的防備心，帶他到附近的咖啡廳長談，替他點了蛋糕跟奶茶，仔細觀察姜昇潤稚氣柔潤的臉龐，宋旻浩隨手在紙巾上面畫了他的臉，很後來姜昇潤才說他當時偷偷帶走了那張紙巾，因為他覺得畫得很像，感覺害羞又有點高興。

其實有很多製作人找我，你是唯一會畫畫的。姜昇潤這麼說。

宋旻浩後來畫了無數次的姜昇潤，雖然他不懂為什麼這會成為選擇自己的原因，細細回想起來姜昇潤其實告白了很多次，但他只當作是友情的慣性....

 

一個黑影突然籠罩住，打斷了宋旻浩的思緒，抬頭一看是李柱亨不知道什麼時候站在面前，逆著光線一雙眼睛炯炯的盯著自已，因為剛才還在想著姜昇潤，一時間看到相同的臉讓他還沒能回神，然後對方就彎下腰，感覺到一雙冰冷的手扶著臉頰貼上彼此的嘴唇。

李柱亨乾脆直接跨坐在宋旻浩的腿上，讓彼此更方便深入親吻，好像早該這麼發生似的，宋旻浩順勢扶住對方的後頸跟腰，才剛脫離少年的身體修長柔韌，熱烈承受著宋旻浩轉被動為侵略，交纏舌尖讓李柱亨忍不住洩漏出輕吟，明明原本是主動的那個，卻很快就露出生澀的馬腳。

下意識想逃卻蹭到宋旻浩已經半勃的訊號，點了火的孩子就想躲，可惜宋旻浩已經牢牢抓住他站起來，李柱亨只能攀著宋旻浩腳步虛浮，他很快找到一個路燈照不到的樹叢，此時的宋旻浩危險又性感，李柱亨心裡有些害怕，他沒能更完整的想像到後果，在這冰冷黑暗的地方只能任人處置。

宋旻浩此刻已經有些分不清楚懷裡的人是誰，最近因為忙碌過著半禁慾的生活，被撩撥便一發不可收拾，兩個人包裹著外套的情況下，宋旻浩只憑著感覺剝掉了對方的褲子，利用唾液跟手指勉強替對方擴張，李柱亨纖瘦的大腿一邊被拉起來勾住宋旻浩的腰，他只能咬住嘴唇才能忍住尖叫，真的太痛了，沒能等他緩過來，宋旻浩馬上抽出手指換成自己熱燙勃起的陰莖頂入。

周圍一時間只剩下肉體碰撞跟衣物摩擦的聲音，本來還有點硬的李柱亨早就因為疼痛軟掉了，一切感官都被封閉，腦海裏面一片空白，好在宋旻浩沒多久就低喊著抽出來射在李柱亨的大腿上。

「昇潤.....」

李柱亨雙眼空洞的聽著宋旻浩在耳邊情不自禁的喃喃，突然覺得很冷。

一切發生的太快，宋旻浩從口袋裡翻出面紙替李柱亨清理，對方只能靠著樹幹才能勉強站著，提起褲子的時候腿還微微地顫抖，宋旻浩心虛的沒辦法直視對方的眼睛，李柱亨似乎受不了對方磨磨蹭蹭的動作，推開他自己拉上外套拉鍊，忍著下身持續的異物感離開樹叢。

宋旻浩跟在後面，像剛來的時候一樣。

 

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※次長上線  
> ※金秦禹打醬油

宋旻浩看著眼前長相清秀的年輕男子，如果用繪畫的角度來說的話大概五條線就可以完成的那種長相，但看了履歷才發現對方原來大自己一歲，男護士在韓國不常見，更不用說還是這種職業經歷豐富的，所以宋旻浩毫不猶豫的就決定錄用他照顧姜昇潤。

李昇勳的聲音天生帶有電子合成的調性，說起話來很能吸引大家注意，在長照所跟其他護士也混的很熟的樣子，宋旻浩趁著工作前出現的時候，李昇勳一邊在跟姜昇潤聊天一邊幫他洗漱。

「早，旻浩來看你了，我趕快幫你打扮美美蛤。」李昇勳先用熱毛巾幫姜昇潤的臉軟化角質，準備替他刮鬍子。

「早....呃，我待一下馬上就走，你可以慢慢來。」可能也發現自己的出現讓對方意外，因為宋旻浩平常通常都是工作結束才來，很少有一大早就出現的，李昇勳警惕的眼神讓宋旻浩有點尷尬，他無意讓對方以為自己是來監視工作，他只是突然很想看到姜昇潤罷了。

總不能解釋昨天他把李柱亨當作姜昇潤上了，今天一早就覺得特別後悔所以想來跟姜昇潤告解吧？

雖然李昇勳可能會感到不便，但宋旻浩忍不住觀賞他熟練流暢的動作，在早晨陽光的撒落下兩個人都散發著光芒似的，熱毛巾的蒸汽在姜昇潤的皮膚周圍形成柔霧，看著簡直像沈睡中的天使，最後李昇勳替姜昇潤的臉部頸脖擦乳液的時候，宋旻浩覺得有些太過親密，連他自己都沒這樣碰過姜昇潤，心裡泛起了微薄的嫉妒。

「我先把水拿去倒掉，然後我會直接去跟醫院排潤潤回診的時間順便領藥，大概需要一兩個小時。」李昇勳自來熟的替姜昇潤取了暱稱，也沒對宋旻浩使用敬語，乍看之下輕浮的人反而給人一種什麼都看穿的氣氛，他暗示宋旻浩可以悠哉待著不會來打擾，宋旻浩沒有理由反駁。

李昇勳離開之後宋旻浩跟往常一樣坐在床邊，剛打理過充滿光澤的臉龐看上去更加生動，嘴角甚至像在微笑，忍不住俯身親吻，宋旻浩有些遺憾沒有在姜昇潤清醒的時候吻過對方，或許也是因為這樣，昨天才會被李柱亨蠱惑。

宋旻浩承認這是他的劣根性，當初姜昇潤毫不掩飾對自己的好感，他便會覺得應該等姜昇潤再成熟一點，以為還有很多時間可以虛耗，一直到差點失去對方之後才開始後悔。

現在李柱亨的存在讓情況又更加混亂，姜昇潤倒是依舊歲月靜好的繼續睡，不知道此刻宋旻浩的矛盾與憂慮，他的確應該憂慮，畢竟所有的事情都是他一手造成的，在成為練習生之前姜昇潤也只是個單純熱愛音樂的孩子，朝夕相處之下姜昇潤毫無顧忌地愛上宋旻浩，但是後者卻總不給對方正面的回應。

宋旻浩的理由是他不希望別人以為姜昇潤是靠潛規則上位，但實際上卻又不直接拒絕姜昇潤，說到底都是私心使然。

姜昇潤懂宋旻浩替自己留後路的意思，對他身邊的桃花們也從沒有過任何反應（畢竟自己也是其中一朵），所以縱使有什麼不滿他也總往肚子裡吞，兩個人持續這種說不清道不明的關係，一直到某一次他們最接近核心的矛盾，卻是因姜昇潤而起。

成為練習生之後姜昇潤就很少跟朋友聯絡，某天他收到一個同鄉朋友的訊息，對方要上首爾參加企業面試，打算約朋友一起見面吃飯，那天宋旻浩去應酬了，姜昇潤只好問公司其他人，得到同意之後他便去赴約了。

宋旻浩在深夜接到姜昇潤的電話聽到的卻是陌生人的聲音，循著對方給的地址找到人的時候，姜昇潤還窩在別人懷裡發酒瘋，一邊道歉一邊像灘爛泥似的，對方是姜昇潤的直系學長，但宋旻浩總覺得對方看姜昇潤的眼神頗有深意，自己出現的時候雖然投以禮貌的微笑，但總有著打量的意味。

讓宋旻浩更加警惕的是對方意外長得頗亮眼，如果不是明顯的鄉音，要說是偶像明星都有人相信，一雙大眼睛像容納了整座夜市一樣撲閃撲閃，輪廓也有些女性化，姜昇潤算是很有一套了，能被引人注意的人注意到。

回想起來當時姜昇潤是故意的吧？他想模仿宋旻浩那樣做一個瀟灑的人，又或者只是想試試看自己能不能轉移注意力，但起碼宋旻浩確定姜昇潤成功激怒自己了。

用最快的速度塞進車裏載回宿舍的路上兩個人一句話都沒說，明明剛剛還在發酒瘋的人，此刻卻異常的冷靜，宋旻浩盡可能控制情緒，但姜昇潤的手機卻很不識相地響了，他接起來回應的語氣聽起來是剛才那位朋友打來的。

從今天開始你不准拿手機了。回到宿舍之後宋旻浩搶走了他的手機並且這麼規定，姜昇潤不可置信的看著宋旻浩，但他還沒有膽直接反抗，只是緊握著拳頭把自己關進房間裡。

或許就是從那個時候開始，姜昇潤對宋旻浩不再像一開始那樣信任。

宋旻浩掀開被子，替姜昇潤按摩小腿，因為剛擦過乳液皮膚的觸感柔韌光滑，但畢竟長時間臥床，肌肉量掉了不少，雖然長得幾乎一模一樣，但李柱亨的身體更結實一些，宋旻浩心裡一動，直接把姜昇潤整個人拉起來擁在懷裡，像個布偶一樣掛在他身上，但他還有體溫還有心跳，偏偏就是沒有意識，宋旻浩把臉埋在姜昇潤的頸窩閉眼嗅著他的味道。

 

李柱亨這輩子做過不少偷雞摸狗的事情，但如果要論後悔，都比不上昨天主動引誘宋旻浩這樁，他以為自己不會在乎這種小事，不過是一時衝動來了一砲，才不會娘兮兮地要對方負責任。

不管宋旻浩願不願意相信，但昨天真的是他的第一次，李柱亨好奇他對姜昇潤會不會比較溫柔，起碼不會像得來速一樣，事後的異物感卻持續了很久，提醒他發生的事情都不是一場夢，宋旻浩真的抱了自己，雖然他當成了別人。

之所以會喉嚨發苦雙眼發熱，都是因為在冷風中被脱了褲子射了一腿，才會中煞感冒了，李柱亨用枕頭蹭掉生理性的眼淚，感覺自己像一坨屎。

他順手從枕頭套裡拿出藏在裡面的一張紙，攤開來看好久，是他從宋旻浩的速寫本裡拿走的畫像，李柱亨感到很空虛，一樣是男人他清楚上了一次根本不代表什麼，或許彼此都會當作什麼都沒發生過，他繼續當代替品一邊等著姜昇潤醒來。

李柱亨不敢想宋旻浩對自己是否也有一點在乎，就算有那也不過是一種投射罷了。

「好像快不行了啊.....」李柱亨收起畫像，發現情況已經漸漸偏離預期了。

 

-tbc-


End file.
